Be mig sa stannar jag kvar
by marta madzia
Summary: Coś o Savio DM i coś o 'Dite z Shurą pałętającym się pod nogami


**Be mig så stannar jag kvar**

- Bla, bla, bla. Dra **å**t helvete – przeszło mu przez myśl, ale pierwszy raz w życiu nie miał odwagi powiedzieć tego na głos. Oto słyszał, jak ktoś pieprzy od rzeczy, ale zamiast mu przerwać i kazać się wynosić gdzie jego miejsce, on po prostu słuchał. Połowa słów przelatywała mu między uszami i znikała w nicości, ale to i tak było więcej niż zwykle. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego sam siebie katuje tym niedorzecznym wywodem Savia, zamiast ukrócić go trzema słowami i mieć święty spokój. Wziąć kąpiel, pójść do ogrodu, może nawet poczytać książkę. Tak właśnie być powinno, a tymczasem wokół niego wirował wybitnie plastyczny opis tego, jak to się Savio kolejna „maska" do kolekcji zniszczyła. Gdzie się podział porządek świata?

- Słuchasz ty mnie!?

- Nic a nic – odparł i wstał z krzesła. – Gdybym słuchał każdego twojego słowa, już dawno żołądek wywróciłby mi się do góry nogami. Ale jak chcesz, to mów dalej. Tylko nie krzycz.

- Po ką cholerą mam mówić, jeśli nie słuchasz!? – prychnął Savio.

Aphrodite uśmiechnął się, ale tego Włoch nie mógł zobaczyć. Kaskada jasnych włosów niczym kurtyna ukryła i uśmiech, i skrzące się w oczach rozbawienie. Gdyby to on wiedział, czemu, choć ucieka mu znaczenie słów, nadal chce słuchać? Gdyby tylko to wiedział, to może zdobyłby się w końcu na wyrzucenie Savia za próg. A tak?

- Nie wiem – szepnął i roześmiał się. – Nie wiem i tyle – powtórzył i spojrzał przez ramię na Włocha.

Savio drgnął. Było w tym spojrzeniu coś niezdrowego. Nie podobało mu się ono i nagle poczuł palącą potrzebę opuszczenia tego miejsca. Nie liczyło się, dokąd miałby pójść. Byle dalej.

- Idiota – mruknął i wstał przewracając krzesło. – Weź się lecz – dodał i tyle go Aphrodite widział.

Odetchnął. Powrócił spokój, tylko czy naprawdę był on tym, na co przez te wszystkie dłużące się godziny czekał?

Krok.

Krok.

Krok.

Poczuł za sobą chłodną ścianę i oparty o nią osunął się na podłogę. Śmiech narastał w nim i w końcu nie było już sensu go powstrzymywać. Głośny i pełen niewysławialnego bólu. Bólu, który rodzi się ze zrozumienia spraw, których wolałaby się nie rozumieć. Ale gdy już raz zostaną rozpoznane, nigdy nie odejdą w zapomnienie… wiedział to i śmiał się jeszcze głośniej. Miał wrażenie, że do pełni tej sceny brak tylko płaczu, ale nań się zdobyć nie mógł. Nie płakał od lat i ten dzień nie miał być w tym przypadku wyjątkowy.

I nagle, jak za dotknięciem różdżki zapadła cisza. Zaciśnięta w pięść dłoń uderzyła o podłogę w niemym geście bezradności. Raz. Drugi. Trzeci. Dziesiąty i tyle.

Wziął głęboki oddech i uspokoił rozpędzone serce. Powrócił spokój. A potem kąpiel i książka. Tak właśnie być powinno. Ukochany schemat aż po kres dnia.

Nastanie wieczoru już od lat kojarzyło mu się z ulgą, tylko przez cały ten czas, jaki spędził w Świątyni powody tego nieustannie się zmieniały. Raz była to chwila wytchnienia od greckiego słońca, kiedy indziej błogosławiony czas, gdy było się tylko cieniem sunącym po ścianie.

Tej nocy chciał być właśnie takim cieniem. Posnuć w ciemnościach do rana, bo o wschodzie słońca wszystko wydawało się prostsze. Myśli wciąż trwały w stanie lekkiego uśpienia, a największe problemy chrapały w najlepsze pod pierzyną porannej mgły. Cenił te chwile. Gdy ktoś pytał, czemu wstaje o tak barbarzyńskich porach, odpowiadał, że tylko dlatego, iż temperatury nie są wówczas tak zabójcze, jak później i można przez chwilę normalnie żyć. To była tylko połowa prawdy, a może nawet mniej?

Ale przecież nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć, prawda?

Włosy miał ciężkie od chłodnej wody. Powinien był je rozczesać tak, jak zawsze, ale tej nocy nie miał do tego ręki. Zostawił je samym sobie z premedytacją ignorując odbijającą się echem myśl, że jak wyschną, to przez godzinę będzie się męczył z grzebieniem.

- Co się ze mną dzieje? – zapytał sam siebie głosem ściszonym do szeptu, choć przecież nie było wokoło nikogo, kto mógłby go usłyszeć. – Mogłem chociaż zabrać ten grzebień ze sobą. Albo prościej. Nożyczki.

Roześmiał się i przez moment pozwolił tej chwili trwać. Nie spieszyło mu się. Do świtu pozostało jeszcze wiele długich minut, a teraz nie było przecież nikogo, kto by go zobaczył. Miał szczęście - Księżyc trwał w nowiu zostawiając całe niebo gwiazdom. One zaś były zbyt odległe, aby móc go zdradzić. Błogosławiona ciemność i pamięć, która pozwala bez obaw lawirować wśród skał. Cichutko, jeszcze ciszej, jakby go tu nie było.

_- Dziwadło z ciebie…_

Savio miał rację. Miał ją nawet wtedy, gdy o tym nie wiedział. A w zasadzie właśnie tylko w tych momentach ją miał. Na co dzień wystarczyło mu prawo silniejszego, głębsza filozofia nie była mu potrzebna.

- _Weź się lecz…_

Westchnął.

_Podejrzewam, że na to nie ma lekarstwa, a szkoda, bo przechodzić to, co przechodzę przez takiego ignoranta jak ty, to farsa i pożałowania godna rzecz. Gdybym żył kilkaset lat temu mógłbym kulturalnie pójść na klif i zakończyć swój żywot rozbryzgując się na skałach w dole i jeszcze by może nawet o mnie balladę napisali. A tak? Pójść mogę, skoczyć mogę, a i tak wszyscy stwierdzą zgodnie, że mi w końcu na dobre odbiło, a ty nawet najmniejszego wyrzutu sumienia mieć nie będziesz, mendo jedna!_

I oto stał na krawędzi klifu, a w dole miał spokojne morze. Niewielkie fale leniwie podmywały skałę, jakby wcale nie były pewne, że tego właśnie chcą. Jemu zaś chciało się śmiać. Nogi same go tu przyprowadziły i ciekaw był jakiż to impuls w jego podświadomości im to nakazał.

- Nie ma mowy, abym to zrobił – roześmiał się cicho. – To byłoby za proste. Dla wszystkich za proste.

Cofnął się o krok i usiadł na wciąż ciepłej po całym dniu ziemi. Zamknął oczy i oto pozostała jedynie cisza mącona szumem fal i biciem jego serca. To one odmierzały nieubłaganie upływający czas i wyznaczały rytm obrazów pojawiających się i znikających pod jego powiekami.

Kłótnia. Słońce grzmiące z rozpalonego do białości nieba, cienie tak krótkie, że niemal niezauważalne, powietrze rozedrgane, przesiąknięte zapachem potu. Szelest ciężkich oddechów nieszczęsnych dzieciaków, którym przyszło tego dnia zetknąć się z Savio, a ponad tym wszystkim pełen satysfakcji głos nakazujący im biec dalej, bo jak nie… Niema groźba niczym siekiera wisząca w kleistym powietrzu, gotowa w każdej chwili spaść na kark przypadkowej ofiary.

- Daj im spokój, nie jesteś ich mistrzem.

- Jestem złotym rycerzem, to wystarcza.

- Padną ci tu jak muchy. Są tu nowi.

- I co z tego!? Jak padną, to znaczy się, że byli do niczego. Szybciej tam! Ruszać się!

- Nie masz serca – mrukną, a ciszej dodał. – Ani rozumu.

Jego myśli ledwie były zdolne poruszać się w tym upale. Nie był stworzony do tego klimatu. Ci w dole również. Zamknął oczy i czekał, aż z ostatnim jękiem któryś padnie nieprzytomny na wysuszoną na wiór ziemie. Nie chciał tego oglądać. Nie było niczego wartego jego uwagi w sponiewieranym, brudnym i spoconym ciele.

Doczekał się, ale już nic nie przerwało ciemności. Znikło słońce, a jego miejsce zajęły gwiazdy. Krzyk Savio zlał się z szumem fal, a on znów całym sobą był na klifie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i potrząsnął głową, a wciąż wilgotne kosmyki włosów opadły mu na twarz. Odgarnął je niedbałym, jak na siebie, ruchem, nakazując im razem z resztą grzecznie spływać wzdłuż jego pleców.

_Chwilami mam ochotę wcisnąć ci z powrotem do gardła te twoje głupie wywody o sile, jakimi raczysz te dzieciaki na dole, gdy przypadkiem najdzie cię, aby popatrzeć jak wyciskają z siebie siódme poty i próbują sobie roztrzaskać czaszki. Mam wtedy wrażenie, że posiadasz mięsień zamiast mózgu, czego w zasadzie nie mogę wykluczyć. Jesteś parszywym zimnokrwistym draniem i dlatego tym bardziej jestem wściekły, że to przez ciebie rozpadam się na części pierwsze i za diabła nie wiem, jak pozbierać się do kupy, zanim ktokolwiek niepowołany zauważy. Kogo mam na myśli mówiąc „niepowołany"? Chyba wszystkich w Świątyni. Tak. Na pewno._

- Obleśne – prychnął Savio i demonstracyjnie odwrócił wzrok.

- Dlaczego? Moim zdaniem to nawet urocze – ostrożnie odchylił się tak, aby widzieć jego twarz.

Siedzieli na skałach przy dwunastym domu, a w zasadzie jedynie Aphrodite siedział. Savio stał na stopniach i zawzięcie wpatrywał się w portal domu Ryb, jakby właśnie dostrzegł w nim coś niezmiernie ciekawego.

- Jakbyś się im przyjrzał, to też byś to zauważył, ignorancie – dodał i wrócił spojrzeniem do Milo i Camus, którzy właśnie ucinali sobie pogawędkę w wejściu do domu Wodnika. Mniej w tej niby wymianie zdań było słów niż gestów. Spojrzenia, dotyk… Aphrodite nie mógł doczekać się finału.

- To jest obleśne i tyle.

- To, czyli?

- Cały ten uczuciowy bełkot! Idę się czegoś napić – fuknął i odszedł.

Aphrodite westchnął i ze zrezygnowaniem pokręcił głową. To był beznadziejny przypadek.

Tymczasem poniżej Milo jakby nieco nieśmiało nachylił się ku swojemu partnerowi.

- Wcale im nie zazdroszczę – szepnął Aphrodite, a głos w jego głowie prychnął i przez jakiś czas śmiał się z niego. Wmawiaj to sobie jeszcze, powodzenia życzę – powtarzał i śmiał się coraz głośniej, aż śmiech przerodził się w szum fal.

Zaczynało świtać. Niebo na horyzoncie powoli jaśniało, a równoległe doń chmury stroiły się w złote szaty. Pozostało już tak mało czasu. Niebawem Świątynia obudzi się i znów trzeba będzie się z nią mierzyć.

_Masz klapki na oczach, które już ci do nich przyrosły i tyle! Aldebaran, przy całej swojej ociężałości, jest pod tym względem bardziej wszechstronny niż ty. Czasami mam ochotę po prostu przycisnąć cię do ściany i powiedzieć prosto w twarz, że jesteś kretynem. Emocjonalnym gówniarzem, i mam gdzieś fakt, że jesteś ode mnie starszy. Jesteś pod tym względem zerem. Poza Świątynią szybko skończyłbyś w pudle i tyle by o tobie słyszano. Naprawdę chwilami ledwie się powstrzymuję od wbicia ci emocjonalnej części świata pięścią do głowy. Ty pewnie sądzisz, że nie byłbym wstanie tego zrobić, ale się mylisz. Dość już widziałem jak ćwiczysz i wiem, że nie sprawiłoby mi to większego problemu. Ale tego nie zrobię i tyle… _

- Dite – Savio z trudem trzymał w ryzach swoje zniecierpliwienie. – Wyjdziesz z tego pokoju, czy mam cię siłą wyciągnąć.

- Dra **å**t helvete!

- Już to, cholera, słyszałem! Teraz wyjdź zanim rozwalę ci te piękne drzwi.

- Nie ośmielisz się!

Ośmielił.

- A teraz mi cholera powiesz, co ci znowu odwaliło? – fuknął stojąc w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą były wzmiankowane już drzwi.

Aphrodite siedział w fotelu. Podciągnięte pod brodę kolana obejmował rękoma i wpatrywał się w intruza, jakby spojrzeniem mógł go pokroić. W półmroku, jaki zalegał w pomieszczeniu jego jasne oczy zdawały się świecić i Savio aż za dobrze wiedział, co było tego bezpośrednią przyczyną.

- Cholera! – zaklął i rozejrzał się za kocem, choć wiedział, że w tej sytuacji będzie on marną pomocą. - Jak chcesz, to się każdemu postawisz, a kurde dzisiaj jakoś ci się odwidziało i dałeś się ciągać w tym słońcu przez cały dzień to teraz, cholera, masz – narzekał i czynił Aphrodite wyrzuty, ale już ani razu nie zająknął się o kolacji u Wielkiego Mistrza, na której wszyscy Złoci Rycerze winni byli się zjawić. Wypominał Aphrodite brak myślenia, ale został do rana.

_Nie rozumiem cię. Siebie też nie. Jesteś wrednym chamem pozbawionym uczuć, ale czasami jednak okazuje się, że coś rozumiesz. Może to siedzi w twojej podświadomości i ma problemy z codziennym przebijaniem się przez twoje rozrośnięte ego? A ja w tej sztuce jestem idiotą, który się zakochał w takim zerze jak ty. Farsa!_

- Wmawiaj to sobie dalej, powodzenia – śmiał się głos jego podświadomości. – Na zdrowie.

Złoto-pomarańczowy dysk wynurzał się zza horyzontu. Koniec. Wolałby, aby noc była dłuższa. Dłuższa od dnia, który go czekał.

- A z ciebie, co taki rany ptaszek? – rozległ się aż za dobrze znany mu głos.

- Mógłbym cię o to samo zapytać, Savio.

- Naszło mnie.

- W takim razie mnie również. Mam ochotę w spokoju nacieszyć się wschodem słońca, więc jakbyś raczył pójść tam, gdzie cię nogi poniosą.

- Już tam doszedłem – stwierdził Savio i usiadł na ziemi obok Aphrodite. – Nigdzie dalej iść nie zamierzam.

Niech cię! – krzyczał w myślach Aphrodite, ale nic z tego nie wypłynęło na jego twarz. – Idź do diabła, Savio!

- W takim razie, to ja pójdę gdzie indziej – powiedział z udawanym spokojem i sam wstał. Odszedł nawet nie odwracając się. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kostki, a paznokcie powoli przebijały skórę. Nie wiedział, że para oczu uważnie przygląda się każdemu jego krokowi.

Savio miał wrażenie, że chyba powinien coś powiedzieć, ale jego podświadomość była akurat zaaferowana czymś innym i w porę nie pomogła mu podjąć decyzji, co to takiego powinno być.

_To nie ma sensu, ale kto powiedział, że będzie go miało? Jeśli trzeba będzie, to nauczę się ciebie ignorować. Stworzę niezbędny dystans i nie pozwolę ci się zbliżyć, a potem wszystko minie. Nic nie trwa wiecznie._

Nie wierzył w to.

_ I wszystko się jakoś ułoży._

_Ale jeśli… Jeśli..._

- Be mig så stannar jag kvar – dokończył szeptem i puścił się biegiem.

_**Authors note: End means end... o**__**r should… but a happy end and the end is not the same. Damn it!**_

- A tego gdzie znowu poniosło? – prychnął Savio upewniwszy się, że dwunasty dom na pewno jest tak samo pusty, jak był godzinę i półtorej temu. Wszystko tu było na swoim miejscu. Idealnie ułożone tak, że w Saviu budziła się chęć zrzucenia z łóżka kilku poduszek lub rozsypania kawy na stole, żeby było widać, że ktoś tu mieszka. Teraz jednak miał inne sprawy do załatwienia.

- Się cholera umówiliśmy, a skleroza gdzieś polazła. Rewelacja – mruczał pod nosem schodząc do siebie. Jego świat ograniczał się w tamtej chwili do kilkunastocentymetrowej przestrzeni wokół niego, a reszta mogła nie istnieć. Miał ją dogłębnie w czterech literach i nie czuł z tego powodu wyrzutów sumienia.

Że Aphrodite się spóźniał było rzeczą normalną. Ktoś, kto nawet wiedząc, że zaraz deszcz zdewastuje jakąkolwiek fryzurę i tak spędza pół godziny z grzebieniem w ręku nie może się nie spóźniać. Sęk tkwił w tym, że wtedy zawsze było wiadomo gdzie go szukać i to był pierwszy raz, gdy Savio go tam nie znalazł. To go irytowało jeszcze bardziej. Już nawet nieważnym dla niego było, że byli umówieni, że były jakieś tam rzeczy do załatwienia i teraz na pewno się ich załatwić nie uda. O wiele ważniejsze było, dlaczego nie może wymyślić, gdzie Aphrodite mógł pójść? W dodatku w ostatnich dniach zdarzało się to nagminnie, jakby Dite nagle postanowił zmienić wszystkie swoje zwyczaje i nie uwzględnić w tym osoby Savio. Tylko że z tego zdawała sobie póki co sprawę jedynie jego podświadomość, zbyt stłamszona przez koleżankę po fachu, aby być w stanie mu to uświadomić. Więc trwał tak w swej wściekłości i kopał bogom ducha winny kamień po schodach. I szczęściem było, że nikt nie stanął na jego drodze, bo pewnikiem skończyłoby się to wybuchem, jaki nikomu nie był by miły.

Zatrzymał się nagle, ledwie przekroczywszy próg czwartego domu. Całe to schodzenie mogło zająć mu nie więcej jak kilkanaście minut, ale miał wrażenie, że bliższe one były godzinom. Odwrócił się na pięcie i utkwił spojrzenie gdzieś w bliżej nieokreślonej przestrzeni, gdzie za ilomaś zakrętami i wzniesieniami powinien był znajdować się dwunasty dom - a przynajmniej takie miał Savio wrażenie. Zacisnął pięści i wydawało się, że zaraz wykrzyczy pod adresem niewidocznego budynku i jego mieszkańca coś wybitnie dosadnego, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Poruszył ustami, jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody, ale nie odezwał się. Zaciśnięta pięść zderzyła się z niewinną kolumną i zostawiła na niej pajęczynkę pęknięć, ale nic więcej się nie stało. Pozorna cisza opadła z powrotem na Świątynię. Zwykły niezauważalny gwar, do którego nie przywiązuje się większej uwagi o ile tylko ma się jakieś zajęcie.

Savio go nie miał, bowiem jako takiego nie da się uznać chodzenia od ściany do ściany i mamrotania przekleństw pod adresem różnych, wyszczególnionych lub nie, osób. Miał wrażenie, że cały świat sprzysiągł się przeciwko niemu i wszystkim zebrało się na spacery akurat wskroś jego domu, treningi na okolicznych skałach, prowadzenie rozmów akurat na schodach niemal u niego na progu… Ilekroć tylko ktoś pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku cofał się w cień złorzecząc przy tym niczym szewc z dziada pradziada. Gdyby nie prześladujące go myśli, może posunąłby się do jakiegoś rękoczynu lub chociaż wywrzeszczenia komuś, co o tym wszystkim myśli, ale jakoś nie było w jego głowie na to zbyt wiele miejsca.

- Czuję się jak wtedy, gdy za długo patrzę, jak Kanon i Milo maltretują tę małą plastikową piłeczkę, odbijając ją między sobą. Oczy mi zaraz wypadną, wiec może zatrzymałbyś się na chwilę?

Głos Shury nie był czymś, czego Savio się spodziewał i może dlatego odniósł natychmiastowy skutek. Rycerz Raka zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Koziorożca z wymownym „a ty tu czego?" odbitym w oczach. O tym, że ten wkroczył na jego teren wiedział, ale zaraz po tym jak to nastąpiło przestał zwracać na niego uwagę. Był pewien, że ten – tak jak inni – jedynie przejdzie i uda się tam, gdzie coś na niego czeka.

- Dziękuję za miłe powitanie – Shura się specjalnie nie przejął sztyletującym go wzrokiem. Do niektórych rzeczy można się było przyzwyczaić. Ta się do nich w zupełności zaliczała. – Lewą nogą dzisiaj wstałeś?

- A co ci do tego!?

- Nic. Ciekawość. Nie widziałeś może Dite, mam do niego sprawę, a tymczasem rybka wyparowała jak kamfora? – zapytał akcentując owy problem bezradnym wzruszeniem ramion.

Dla Savio tego było już za wiele.

- A skąd ja mam, kurde, wiedzieć, gdzie ten idiota poszedł!? Czy ja wyglądam na jego opiekunkę, cholera!? Jest dorosły i niech sobie łazi gdzie chce, mnie to za grosz nie interesuje! Jak dla mnie, to teraz on może się utopić! Poza tym, czy ja, kurde, jestem informacją publiczną?

Shura słuchał i z każdą chwilą utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że Savio jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak bezradny jak w tej chwili i niemniej niż Rycerz Koziorożca chciałby wiedzieć, gdzie też im rybkę wcięło. Miał tylko raczej nietypowy sposób oznajmiania tego, ale przecież do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić, czyż nie?

- Raczej nie – odparł spokojnie i oparł się o chłodną kolumnę. Na zewnątrz żar lał się z jasnego nieba i nocne zimno uwięzione w kamieniu było błogosławieństwem.

- No właśnie! Więc masz jeszcze jakieś ciekawe pytania, czy łaskawie zostawisz mnie, kurde, w spokoju!?

- To dziwne, że w taki skwar go nie ma w domu, prawda? Zwykle by się go z niego nie wyciągnęło, a tu takie coś – stwierdził.

Savio poczuł, jak głos grzęźnie mu w gardle i próbuje go udusić. Jego pięści ponownie zacisnęły się.

- Nie ma go od rana. Byliśmy umówieni na szóstą, ale już wtedy go nie było – mruknął.

- Długo -

- Cholera, wiem!

- Martwisz się o niego?

- A czemu miałbym, się martwić!? Mówiłem, jest dorosły!

- Urocze – roześmiał się Shura nieudolnie parodiując jednego z rycerzy z brązu.

- Weź się, cholera! Masz mi jeszcze coś ciekawego do zakomunikowania, czy możesz się w końcu stąd wynieść!? Czy też może mam ci pomóc znaleźć wyjście!?

- Chcesz go poszukać?

Shura przyglądał mu się uważnie. Twarzy Savio daleko było do kamiennej maski. Mięśnie drgały, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować na odpowiedź. Uciekał wzrokiem, otwierał usta i zamykał je zanim cokolwiek powiedział. W jego myślach świadomość właśnie dostawała po głowie od koleżanki podświadomości, byle tylko w końcu zamknęła się, schowała swoje racje do kieszeni i pozwoliła się rzeczom dziać.

- Tak – mruknął.

Shura z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową. Nie żeby go to dziwiło, bo przyzwyczajenia przecież robią swoje, ale jednak pozostawała w tej sytuacji pewna abstrakcyjność i nawet, jeśli gdzieś kiedyś przeszło mu przez myśl, że może się coś takiego zdarzyć, to do tej pory nie był skłonny traktować tego inaczej, niż jako wybryk zmęczonej podświadomości.

- Jakieś pomysły? – rzucił, a świadomość, że Świątynia stanowi istny raj dla kogoś, kto chce się ukryć, co już niegdyś udowodnił Kanon, nie poprawiła jego nastroju. Nie wiedział skąd przyszło mu do głowy, że Aphrodite mógłby chcieć ich unikać, ale od razu jakoś uznał to za pewnik. Savio jedynie mruknął pod nosem, że nie ma pojęcia, choć ubrał to w o wiele bardziej dosadne słowa.

- Przypuszczam, że raczej nie ma sensu pytać, czy ktoś go przypadkiem nie widział.

Savio wzruszył ramionami.

- I ty też oczywiście nie wiesz, czy miał jakieś palny…

- Już, cholera, mówiłem, że miałem się z nim spotkać, ale go już nie było! Ostatnio mam szczęście głównie całować u niego klamki.

- Dziwne…

- Wiesz, kurcze, nie zauważyłem!?

- Spokojnie. – Shura kątem oka spojrzał na Savio, aby ocenić zagrożenie. W skali od jeden do dziesięciu właśnie wkraczali na pole dziewiątki, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Ostatnim razem skończyło się to niemal zrujnowaniem domu Lwa, gdy obaj rycerze postanowili udowodnić sobie nawzajem, którego poglądy są „lepsze". I tu pętla się zamykała, bo owo pandemonium destrukcji nie doszło do skutku, bowiem Dite wyciągnął Savio za kołnierz, a Aiolos wybił młodszemu bratu jakiekolwiek protesty z głowy - dosłownie. Co miało miejsce później, owiane było tajemnicą, ale następnego dnia ani Savio, ani Aiola do tematu już nie powrócili.

- Pokłóciliście się?

Savio prychnął.

- A pełnym zdaniem?

- Nie. Nie wiem. Po prostu zaczął mnie unikać tak, jak unika Shaki.

Porównanie co najmniej zaskoczyło Shurę, ale nie przerywał.

- Wczoraj udało mi się go dorwać tylko dlatego, że zasiedziałem się z Milo i Camus u tego ostatniego. I, cholera, jak Dite mnie zauważył, to wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz zamiar uciec! Myślałem, że sobie jaja robi, ale gdybym sam się nie ruszył, to on naprawdę bez słowa schowałby się w swoim domu! Za diabła nie wiem, dlaczego!

- Nie powiedziałeś mu przypadkiem czegoś –

- Nie! Cholera, za kogo ty mnie masz!?

- Przepraszam – rzucił, ale Savio nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Wiem, że Dite to przewrażliwiony popieprzeniec i wszystko sobie zapamięta! Czasami odgryzie się od razu, a czasami będzie się z tym kisić dopóki go to nie zje. Tak jak wtedy, gdy dogryzali sobie z Aiolą. Niby, kurna, nic, ale potem się okazało, że go to zupełnie rozstroiło. Pół nocy straciłem na próbę dogadania się z nim, bo tylko siedział w tym fotelu i mamrotał do siebie po szwedzku.

- No to nie wiem, bo innych raczej nie unika. – Shura wzruszył ramionami. - Może po prostu ma takie widzimisie, to byłoby w jego stylu?

Savio skrzywił się. Wcale mu się ta opcja nie podobała, bo z wieloma powodami mógł się zmierzyć, ale wobec tego był całkowicie bezradny. Takie rzeczy po prostu musiały przejść same, jak katar. Magiczne siedem dni? Czuł, że tylko cud sprawiłby, że przetrwałby to nie zrobiwszy sobie wroga w trzech czwartych Świątyni i nie zubożył ilości jej mieszkańców o kilka co bardziej uciążliwych dla niego głów. Zwłaszcza, że za sobą miał dopiero cztery z nich, a tendencja jego stosunków międzyludzkich była wybitnie spadkowa.

- Jeśli to jego widzimisie, to mu nogi z dupy powyrywam, jak mu minie.

- Sadysta – roześmiał się Shura. – Myślisz, że on ci na to pozwoli? Wydaje mi się, że on czuje pewien związek ze swoimi nogami.

- A wiesz ile mnie, kurwa, obchodzi jego związek z nimi?! Ja mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż łażenie w tym cholernym skwarze po Świątyni i zastanawianie się gdzie go poniosło!

- A jednak chodzisz…

Savio prychnął i przyspieszył. Gdyby w tej chwili ktoś nieostrożny stanął mu na drodze pewnikiem nie musiałby się już martwić o swoją „dalszą" przyszłość. Stałaby się ona jasno określona i miała dużo wspólnego z Hadesem. Tymczasem Shura ograniczył się do patrzenia z bezpiecznej odległości. Jedynym, co go nadal w towarzystwie Savio trzymało, była ciekawość, co też wydarzy się dalej, bowiem sprawa, którą miał do Aphrodite uległa przeterminowaniu już przeszło godzinę temu.

Rycerz Raka sprawiał wrażenie, że wie, dokąd idzie. Wiedza ta nie miała żadnych podstaw, ale Shurze wydawała się być dostatecznie przekonująca, aby jej zaufać. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że oto w Savio obudziła się intuicja. Sam ten pomysł wykrzywił jego usta w uśmiechu niedowierzania. Wielu dałoby się pokroić, aby zobaczyć dowód na to, że ten zadufany gbur dysponuje czymś takim jak intuicja, a Aphrodite byłby pierwszy w kolejce.

- Same z nim problemy – w ogólny gwar świątynnego popołudnia ponownie wgryzł się poirytowany saviowy głos. Jego ręce wykonały przy tym ruch niczym skrzydła połamanego wiatraka i Shura ciekaw był, czy krył się za tym jakiś głębszy sens znany tylko Włochom, czy też był to jedynie wyraz zwykłej bezsilności – do czego to Savio na pewno by się nie przyznał. To było niesamowite jak bardzo Aphrodite potrafił wywrócić do góry nogami charakter Savio zarówno swoją obecnością jaki i stanem wręcz przeciwnym. Shura czasami żałował, że rzadko kiedy ktoś poza nim jest tego świadkiem. W relacje słowne nikt by mu bowiem nie uwierzył.

- Nie wiem czy jest jedna osoba w całej Świątyni, która potrafi z nim dłużej wytrzymać i nie chcieć go zabić! Jak go dzisiaj znajdę, to uduszę idiotę i to będzie dopiero początek! Lepiej żeby miał, kurwa, dobre alibi.

Shura potrafił wymienić co najmniej trzy, które zdawały się Aphrodite tolerować. Jedną widział codziennie w lustrze, drugiego miał przed sobą, a trzeci siedział pewnikiem teraz w najgłębszym cieniu możliwym do znalezienia w Świątyni.

- Jeśli wyskoczy z jakimś swoim „i tak nie zrozumiesz", to serio nie ręczę za siebie. Co on myśli, że wszystkie rozumy pozjadał! Pffff.

- A sądzisz, że zrozumiesz jego tok myślenia?

Pytanie zawierało w sobie wyzwanie, którego nie każdy by się podjął.

- A jakie to, kurwa, ma znaczenie? Mógłby raz cholera spróbować i sprawdzić, a nie zakłada to sobie z góry, wzrusza ramionami i idzie cholera wie gdzie!?

Grupka adeptów przerwała swój trening i bacznie się im przyglądała. Shura przez moment zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien powiedzieć Savio, aby ten zaczął trochę zwracać uwagę, jakim tonem mówi i w jakich słowach zawiera swoje myśli. Szybko jednak uznał rzecz za pozbawioną głębszego sensu.

- Ja nie wiem, jakim cudem ktoś mu do tej pory nie poderżnął gardła! Tak z czystej życzliwości! Wszyscy byliby mu wdzięczni.

- Tak myślisz?

- Tak!

- Tak? Świątynia bez niego za to z licho wie jakim innym dziwakiem…

- Każdy byłby lepszy!

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. Savio echo jego własnych słów dzwoniło uciążliwie pomiędzy uszami. Stanowczy głos coraz ciszej oznajmiał zdanie, którego tak naprawdę nie był pewien. W dodatku czuł spojrzenie Shury przewiercające się przez jego plecy, co samo w sobie było niepokojące, bo od kiedy ten człowiek o postawie kija od szczotki tak się przejmował innymi? I co mu było do Dite? – przelewało się przez myśli Włocha. – No tak, znali się. Tolerowali. No, nawet można było powiedzieć, że się dogadywali, choć w to wielu by w pierwszej chwili nie uwierzyło, ale to był ich prywatny problem. Oni w trójkę całkiem dobrze dawali sobie radę, chociaż czasami, mógł to przysiąc, miał ochotę któregoś z nich zabić i tyle! Nie był pewien, co do tego, co go powstrzymywało. Czy fakt, że mogliby zawiązać spółkę i skończyłby jako posiekana resztka siebie z zielskiem w tym, co niegdyś miało wątpliwe szczęście być jego sercem, czy było jeszcze coś innego? Nie zastanawiał się zresztą nad tym specjalnie. Nadmiar myślenia bywał szkodliwy.

Odruchowo parsknął śmiechem, gdy przed oczami stanęło mu wspomnienie nocy po zbyt zapełnionym myśleniem dniu.

- Tak? – Shura wymownie podniósł brew, jakby nie było na świecie niczego bardziej pasjonującego.

- Widziałeś kiedyś spitego Dite? – zapytał z pełnym jakiejś satysfakcji uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

- Tak na amen?

- Tak lub blisko.

- Nie.

- A ja tak. Wywiało go raz po południu. Od rana miał humorek, jakby mu ktoś trzy czwarte rabatek na kompost przerobił. Miałem do niego sprawę, za cholerę już nie pamiętam, co to takiego było, grunt, że on nie miał najmniejszej ochoty mnie słuchać. Kazał mi iść do diabła i to po włosku, potem jeszcze nazwał mnie sadystycznym debilem, czy jakoś tak, nie pamiętam już. Odparowałem mu zakompleksionym pedałem i na tym rozmowa stanęła, bo potem świr centralnie mnie zaatakował, a w zasadzie to bardziej stworzył sobie zasłonę dymną do ucieczki. W jednej sekundzie stoi przede mną wyraźnie zły i blady jak ściana, w drugiej jedyne, co widziałem, to były czarne płatki tych jego róż i zanim się ich pozbyłem, po Dite nie było już ani śladu, jakby go tam w ogóle, cholera, nie było. W sumie to mnie to gówno obchodziło gdzie poszedł, bo niby, czemu miałoby być inaczej? Żeby mu się pierwszy raz zdarzyło tak gdzieś zrejterować!? Ale jak, kurna, nie było go przez kolejne kilka godzin, to mnie tknęło, bo w dodatku za cholerę nie mogłem się zorientować gdzie może być, więc musiał wyjść ze Świątyni, wtedy się menda jeszcze nie umiał tak dobrze ukrywać. Znalazłem go potem w jakiejś spelunie w porcie, pochylonego nad niemal pustą już szklanką. Spojrzenie miał takie, że bym sobie wtedy dał głowę uciąć, że przed nią opróżnił już nie jedną. W ogóle on whiskey normalnie nie tyka, a wtedy… pfff. Na dzień dobry kazał mi spadać...

…Zmrużył nieznacznie oczy, aby upewnić się, że cień, który właśnie przesłonił mu żółtą żarówkę, to na pewno Savio.

- Spadaj – mruknął, gdy zmysł potwierdził przypuszczenia.

Savio prychnął.

- Wyglądasz jak jakiś żul – stwierdził i usiadł okrakiem na przeciwległym krześle. Łokcie oparł na oparciu i z zaciekawieniem przypatrywał się Aphrodite.

- I co z tego?

- Może pora wrócić do domu? – zapytał ze złośliwą przekorą.

- Nic ci do tego. Spadaj stąd – Aphrodite fuknął nawet nie podnosząc na niego wzroku. Jego palce zaciskały się na szklance i wydawało się, że zaraz ją zgniecie. Savio ostrożnie spróbował mu ją zabrać, ale cały wlany do organizmu alkohol nie przytępił jeszcze w wystarczającym stopniu refleksu Dite. Gwałtownie cofnął dłoń i dwoma łykami opróżnił naczynie. – Spadaj stąd, Savio, zanim wywalę cię przez okno – mruknął bez przekonania.

- Już to wiedzę – parsknął. – Wracamy – stwierdził i dodał - razem.

- Bo?

- Bo tak, cholera! Patrzyłeś w ciągu ostatniej godziny w lustro?

- Co?

- No właśnie – prychnął. Był pewien, że gdyby to ktokolwiek inny siedział na wprost niego, to już dawno albo wytargałby go na zewnątrz za fraki, albo zostawiłby go, żeby stoczył się pod stół i został wykopany przez właściciela, gdy przyjdzie czas na zamknięcie lokalu. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego żadna z tych opcji teraz mu nie odpowiada.

Tymczasem kelnerka zakręciła się w okolicy, Dite jedynie na nią skinął, a ona po chwili już była z powrotem z kolejną szklanką napełnioną złocistym płynem o intensywnym zapachu. Savio chwycił ją pierwszy i z wzrokiem utkwionym w Dite czekał aż rozpęta się burza.

- Oddaj – Aphrodite syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nie. Tobie już raczej starczy – stwierdził pewien swoich słów. Nie raz już pili i jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. To byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby on sam był już choć trochę podpity, a Aphrodite nie był chodzącą bombą z opóźnionym zapłonem.

- A co ci, kurwa do tego!?

Bomba wybuchła. A przynajmniej dała salwę ostrzegawczą – przeszło mu przez myśl.

- Po co w ogóle tu przylazłeś? Pośmiać się, kurwa?

- Może też – stwierdził i pociągnął głęboki łyk ze szklanki. – A ty?

- Weź się!

Aphrodite gwałtownie wstał i równie szybko znalazłby się na podłodze, gdyby nie Savio. Włoch mógł sobie jedynie wyobrażać, na jakiej karuzeli znajduje się mózg mężczyzny, którego właśnie próbował utrzymać w jako takim pionie. Dłonie kurczowo trzymające się jego koszuli były jedynie drobnym szczegółem, świadczącym o jej rozmiarach. Skinął na kelnerkę. Kobieta miała już wprawę w takich sytuacjach. Pokazała mu na kartce zapisaną kwotę, a on z lekkim trudem wyciągnął banknot z tylniej kieszeni spodni. Na resztę machnął ręką i chwilę później już był na dworze. Dite pozwalał mu się prowadzić cały czas trzymając się go kurczowo i jakby próbując dosłownie ukryć się przez całym światem.

W tym tempie, to za trzy lata nigdzie nie dotrzemy – przeszło Savio przez myśl, gdy znów musiał się zatrzymać. Gdyby Dite nie kontaktował w ogóle, to byłoby mu o wiele łatwiej, a tak?

- Tylko mi nie obrzygaj koszuli – mruknął.

- Spadaj – odpowiedział mu głos niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu.

- Jesteś tego pewien? – zapytał i zerknął na Dite. Wiele poza kurtyną blond włosów nie widział, ale i tak sama sytuacja wystarczyła w zupełności, aby uniósł w zdumieniu brew.

- Nie… Jestem beznadziejny, ne?

- Co?! – nieświadomie podniósł głos.

Aphrodite puścił jego koszulę i niepewnym krokiem odsunął się na dobre dwa metry. Wzrok miał szklisty, a po ustach błąkał mu się smutny uśmiech.

- Jestem beznadziejny – powtórzył i roześmiał się. – Prawda?

- Bredzisz po pijaku. Chodź już!

Spróbował go chwycić za ramię, ale Dite jakimś sposobem zdołał mu się wymknąć nie tracąc przy tym równowagi.

- Po co w ogóle po mnie przyszedłeś? Ktoś ci kazał?

- Dite! Chodź i tyle!

- Nie – uciął i parsknął śmiechem. – To, kto taki kazał ci sprawdzić, czy nie wyczyniam jakiegoś godnego mnie debilizmu?

Ciągłe rozbawienie podzwaniające w każdym słowie wprowadzało nieprzyjemny dysonans, gdy zestawiło się je z wyglądem mężczyzny. Skopany pies byłby mniej żałosnym widokiem niż on.

- Nikt. Sam przyszedłem i tyle.

- I jeszcze może powiesz, że się martwiłeś? – parsknął radośnie i zrobił jeszcze jeden krok poczym opadł na ławkę.

- A jeśli, cholera, tak powiem, to co?

Aphrodite spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. To trwało tylko chwilkę, ale wystarczyło, aby Savio poczuł się nieswojo.

- Nie powiesz – roześmiał się cichutko. – Nikogo to nie obchodzi. I znów wychodzi moja beznadziejność – roześmiał się głośniej.

Savio westchnął ciężko i usiadł obok niego…

- Dogadać się z nim na trzeźwo to sztuka, a wtedy to chwilami jakby się do ściany gadało. W dodatku ściany, która się co chwilę chichra. Już nawet nie pamiętam, co takiego on na tej ławce mamrotał, ale było tego dużo, w wielu językach i sprowadzało się do tego, że najchętniej poszedłby się zaraz utopić, a świat odetchnąłby wówczas z ulgą. Aż miałem go ochotę strzelić przez ten jego głupi łeb i do dziś nie wiem, czemu tego nie zrobiłem. Może by mu to na dobre wyszło. Dość, że w końcu mi tam zasnął i mogłem go zabrać do domu. Jak śpi to jest całkiem miłym kompanem i nie wygląda na tak wredną bestię, jaką jest w rzeczywistości – Savio roześmiał się. – Potem rano jakoś nie umiałem mu powiedzieć, co za bzdury wygadywał w nocy, nawet po tym, jak mi kazał przysiąc, że mówię prawdę. Jeden blef w lewo, jeden w prawo, co mi tam. Powiedziałem mu, że tylko coś tam po szwedzku mamrotał i tyle, a prawda jest taka, że nigdy nie widziałem kogoś, kto by tak wyraźnie i zrozumiale mówił po grecku, będąc tak wstawionym i nie będąc Grekiem z pochodzenia.

Shura nie powiedział nic. Trwał jedynie w zdumieniu, bowiem pierwszy raz zdarzyło mu się słyszeć, aby Savio powiedział aż tyle na raz i nie było to w czasie kłótni z Dite lub kimkolwiek innym. Poza tym nie za bardzo wiedział, jaki mógłby być jego komentarz do całego zajścia, zresztą Savio chyba nawet go nie oczekiwał. Uśmiechał się do siebie pod nosem, jakby wspomnienie w jakiś sposób poprawiło mu humor.

- Cie –

- Cholera! – Savio przerwał Shurze w pół słowa i puścił się biegiem przed siebie. Jego towarzysz zatrzymał się i patrzył w ślad za nim nie mając pojęcia, co też takiego zobaczył Savio. Zmierzch wcale mu zadania nie ułatwiał.

Tymczasem Rycerz Raka ani myślał zwolnić i strome zejście do morza nie było dla niego żadnym argumentem. Nawet kamień, który postanowił obsunąć się po swoich kolegach dokładnie w chwili, gdy Savio na nim stanął nie zrobił na nim wrażenia. Zatrzymał się dopiero na niemal płaskim głazie tuż nad wodą. Aphrodite siedział na jego krawędzi i nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w horyzont. W zasadzie to było tak, jakby go tu w ogóle nie było. Nawet stojąc tuż obok niego, Savio nie wyczuwał ani śladu jego energii.

- Dite – odezwał się, ale nie osiągnęło to żadnego skutku.

Westchnął i kucnął obok niego.

- Dite – powiedział bardziej stanowczo i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Zmęczone oczy spojrzały na niego pytająco, jakby nie były pewne, czy jest tym, kim im się wydaje i czy w związku z tym powinny przekazać to świadomości.

- Siedziałeś tu przez cały dzień?

Oczy uciekły na chwilę w bok, jakby odpowiedź mogła się kryć gdzieś w załomach skał. Głowa przytaknęła.

- Jeny. Ty głupku – powiedział z rezygnacją i ostrożnie odgarnął kilka kosmyków zlepionych solą włosów z twarzy Dite. – I po co ci to było? Teraz jesteś w gorszym stanie, niż jakbyś pił przez trzy dni. Dzisiaj było chyba ze czterdzieści stopni w cieniu. Zwykle wtedy ani ciebie, ani Camus nie da się na zewnątrz wyciągnąć i słusznie, bo kończycie po tym jak warzywka.

Dite parsknął śmiechem, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile było to w jego stanie możliwe. Było mu zimno, świat przed oczami dawno już utracił ostre krawędzie, a karuzela w głowie rozkręciła się na dobre. Resztka świadomości, która jeszcze kontaktowała z otoczeniem, domagała się możliwie najszybszego oddalenia się od Savio. Podświadomość chciała czegoś zupełnie innego.

- Wiem, jestem idiotą – szepnął, a i to przyszło m z trudem.

- Daj spokój. Wracasz do domu, idziesz spać, a o twoim poziomie intelektualnym pogadamy sobie jutro, jak wrócisz do żywych.

- Savio – szepnął, gdy ten usilnie próbował doprowadzić go do pionu.

- Tak?

- Kocham cię…

- Bredzisz – westchnął i od razu tego pożałował. Bladoniebieskie oczy na moment odzyskały zwykłą sobie ostrość i wwierciły się w niego. Dite nie bredził i Savio był tego absolutnie pewien.

- Dite - powiedział o wiele ciszej. - Jesteś najdziwniejszą osobą, jaką w życiu spotkałem – stwierdził z rozbawieniem, wziął jego dłoń w swoją i pocałował ją. – A teraz wracamy do domu, dobrze? – zapytał, jakby zwracał się do małego dziecka.

Aphrodite jedyne skinął głową i pozwolił Savio wziąć się na ręce. Resztka świadomości próbowała tłumaczyć, że to tylko dlatego, że jest tak zimno, ale podświadomość wiedziała swoje. Było jej dobrze i bardzo nie chciała, aby w najbliższej przyszłości się to zmieniło.

Shura widział ich z daleka, ale wolał nie podchodzić. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że byłoby to wysoce nieodpowiednie i mógłby bardzo źle skończyć. Miast tego wsunął dłonie do kieszeni spodni i ruszył w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku na dostatecznie długi spacer, żeby mieć pewność, że na nich przypadkiem nie wpadnie.

Savio miał wrażenie, że na koniec dnia w końcu zaczęło mu sprzyjać szczęście. Przeszedł przez jedenaście domów zodiaku przez nikogo nie zaczepiony, a Aphrodite przez cały ten czas po prostu spał. Obudził się jedynie na chwilę, gdy już byli u niego, a on sam znajdował się pod grubym kocem. Savio już chciał wyjść, a on tak bardzo nie chciał zostawać sam. Resztka sił, jaka mu pozostała, ledwie wystarczyła, aby chwycić go za koszulę. Na słowa jej już nie starczyło. Musiało wystarczyć spojrzenie…

I wystarczyło. Po chwili znów było mu ciepło, a sen otulał jego myśli. Zupełnie nieświadomie uśmiechnął się. Miał nadzieję, że ranek nie nadejdzie nigdy.

**Koniec, i niech mi kto cholera powie inaczej, to usiekę i pogrzebię pod Domem Raka.**


End file.
